


Blonde is the new black (according to Kylo Ren's new hair, anyway)

by strangethingsareafootatthecirclegay



Category: Saturday Night Live Sketches, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, i missed matt so i wrote this, lets just pretend tros didnt happen okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangethingsareafootatthecirclegay/pseuds/strangethingsareafootatthecirclegay
Summary: Rey gets to see a different side of Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Blonde is the new black (according to Kylo Ren's new hair, anyway)

“Hi. I’m Matt. I’m going to sit down here now.”

“Okay?” Rey looked up through the thick fringe of her wig.

She recognised the man in front of her immediately.

It was Kylo kriffing Ren.

Why was he there? And what on Jakku was he _wearing_?! Rey had no idea what had possessed him to don the awful blonde wig, but he couldn’t be up to any good, that was for sure.

The is was supposed to be an undercover, _covert_ operation. She couldn't have him find out what she was doing. Sabotaging First Order equipment wasn't exactly easy, especially not if Ren was going to be looming over her shoulders the whole time.

She took a deep breath. _If he recognised you, you'd probably already be dead._ She told herself. It was much less comforting than she wanted it to be.

"I'm Lucy. Are you new?"

He avoided the question. "Do you agree that Kylo Ren is what inspired the phrase 'tall, dark, and handsome'?"

"Uhh..." She could feel someone trying to invade her mind. She tried to imagine there were shields placed around her thoughts, like Leia had taught her.

Ren looked confused at his inability to read her thoughts, but he sat down opposite her anyway, frowning in disgust at his food.

He poked at his food in silence for a few moments, whilst Rey shoveled hers down. 

His glasses kept slipping down his nose.

"How can you eat this?"

"I grew up on a desert planet," she shrugged, "there was never much food around."

"Ah." He looked slightly uncomfortable. "I have a...friend from Jakku. I can imagine life on a desert planet is not very pleasant."

"Do you like working here?" Rey asked quickly, not wanting to stay on the subject of friends and childhood trauma.

"I'm fed up of being told what to do," he grumbled, "'iron your uniform, Matt!' 'Go get me a muffin, Matt!' 'Kylo Ren isn't the sexiest man in the galaxy, Matt!' It kriffing sucks. If I had Kylo Ren's lightsaber, I'd destroy this place."

He looked up suddenly, as if he's forgotten she was there. "But not you, you seem okay so far." His glasses slid down his nose again.

"Thanks?"

Rey thought he blushed a little, but she could've been imagining it.

He pushed his tray towards her.

“I heard Kylo Ren has perfectly chiselled abs.”

Rey snorted. ‘Perfectly chiselled’?!? What did that even mean?

"Are we friends now?" He leaned closer towards her, hands clasped under his chin.

"Because you just told be that Kylo Ren had abs?"

He shrugged. "I've been told some relationships are built on gossip. Are we friends?"

"Ummm...sure?" She felt a little awkward, so she changed the subject back to Kylo Ren, and asked him where he heard all those things about his abs.

“A friend of mine.”

“You know the General?”

"Hux?" He scrunched up his nose. “Like I’d ever willingly associate myself with that weasel.”

"You know, I heard a rumor that Hux and Ren have been getting up to some stuff that would not be considered professional under the new guidelines..."

He looked confused. "What?"

"Everyone thinks they're fucking, Matt."

"WHAT?!? KYLO REN IS SO OUT OF HUX'S LEAGUE LUCY HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?" He jabbed an accusing finger in her chest. "Who told you that?"

"I can't remember." Rey snorted, covering her mouth with one hand to keep herself from laughing. “Matt, do you have a crush on Kylo Ren?” 

“No.” He glowered. “Do you?”

“No!” Rey said, indignantly. She repeated it, but with what she hoped was less offence in her voice. "No, Matt."

“Oh.” He wrinkled his nose. “Why not? He has an awesome lightsaber.”

Rey frowned. "Was that an innuendo, or do you actually think his lightsaber is awesome?"

"I just said that."

Rey decided it was time for her to leave, he was trying to read her mind again and it was making her uncomfortable. "It was nice talking to you, Matt. See you around."

"Wait. Check your schedule." Matt sat up straighter, looking quite smug.

She checked her datapad. Her hours had been moved around so that she'd be spending the rest of the day working with Matt instead of her usual partner. Because of _course_ they had.

She sighed. "Come on, then."

\----------------------------------------------

Rey had just finished rewiring the calcinator (Matt had gone off in a strop after he'd gotten several electric shocks) when she heard shouts coming from down the corridor. 

"Matt?! What the hell, man?!?"

_Oh, Kriff._

She jogged down the corridor in time to see that Matt had pinned one of the new engineers to the wall using The Force.

"Put her down, Matt!" 

He ignored her.

"Say it," He hissed, "Say that Kylo Ren has perfect hair!"

"Is this seriously happening?" Rey groaned. "Just put her down."

"SAY IT."

"But he's always wearing a helmet!" The engineer cried. "That doesn't make any sen-"

"IT NATURALLY HAS A LOT OF VOLUME. IT'S ALSO VERY SOFT."

"Oh, well. good for him, I guess." The engineer mumbled. "Just put me down, man. I'm late for my shift."

Matt force-pushed her further up the wall.

"Fine. Kylo Ren has perfect hair!"

Matt released his grip on her.

She stood up, straightening her uniform. "Asshole." She muttered as she walked past him.

Rey folded her arms, and stared him down. "Really?"

"It's super soft and silky." He mumbled, not looking her in the eye. "He orders in custom-made shampoo from balgi-"

She turned on her heel, suddenly missing the usual Kylo Ren who would try to convert her to the dark side, instead of giving her health and beauty tips.


End file.
